


Happy Ending

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [26]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Tries (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sad Ending, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is no happy ending here.Everything comes crashing down just as everything finally gets good in their lives.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Happy Ending

It became apparent to all in the hotel that Alastor and Niffty were close, the little cyclops always happy to drop whatever, even when she wasn't finished cleaning, to attend to Alastor. While the Radio Demon gave her liberties he would never give to anyone else, offering her a hand to help her climb things, answering questions she asked even when it was obvious he was annoyed at her constant chattering or had a headache. It was Angel who made the connection, watching Alastor one evening lift the little demon onto the kitchen counter to wrap a band-aid around her finger, even letting her pick which one. 

"So how long ago did'ya adopt her?" The fluffy whore asked, grinning wide as he stepped closer, ruffling the little cyclops hair with one of his gloves hands. Alastors frozen grin was the only confirmation he needed before he drew a cross over his chest.

"Secrets safe with me" he sang out over his shoulder while he sauntered out of the kitchen

Over the next few weeks he found himself getting drawn into it, becoming part of their little family when Niffty would grab and drag him into whatever conversation they were having, and one day, after months of back and forth she called him Mom while he put a bandain on a skinned knee. He forgot all about scolding her about vacuums on stairs and ended up hugging her tight.

He found out that Husk was practically her uncle, the old veteran giving one if those weathered sighs whenever she started rambling at him, but he was protective, always willing to shank someone if they looked at her wrong. It was nice to be part of a family, Angel realised, then swore he'd give anything to protect it.

When the holy spear took him down, tearing through his ribs and lungs, when he lay bleeding on the ground, unable to fight anymore, he tried to bargain for Nifftys life. He watched her die, tears and blood on his face while Husk screamed nearbye.

The exterminators left in a hurry after that, feathers falling from their mangled wings as they fled the hotel lobby. Angel twisted his neck, forcing himself into his side and began to drag himself to Nifftys corpse.

When Alastor and Charlie returned it was a moment of disbelief, pure denial on the radio demons part. He nearly slipped in a puddle of blood as he stepped further inside, Charlie rushing from behind him to Husk, questions spilling from her lips. Alastor followed the smear of blood he'd stepped until he reached Angels feet.

He couldn't understand the sight. Couldn't fathom, mind spinning in circles as panic began to set in, finally catching up to him

Angel was dying, final breaths leaving him, eyes growing dull before slipping closed forever. In the crook of his arm, cradled half against his side was Niffty, pale and lifeless, body limp, large eye open and staring at him blankly, accusing him of being too late, screaming that he hadn't been there.

He didn't notice when he'd fallen to his knees, only knew that his hands were reaching out for his chatterbox of a child, voice broken and tears streaming down his cheeks as he lifted her to his chest then bent over angels corpse, screaming his loss, his pain for all Hell to hear.


End file.
